


The Red String Of Fate

by Mysterythrix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ended with Simon/Markus instead of Markus/North, Hanks there for like one sentence, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship, Red String of Fate, theres like one or two swears, they don't even kiss what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterythrix/pseuds/Mysterythrix
Summary: A small thing with Gavin's red string.And Connor's blue one.





	The Red String Of Fate

When Gavin was eighteen, he chased down his string all throughout Detroit to find the end of it.

He’d stopped only once, as his string had turned _blue_.

Kept chasing it down just the same to find the frayed ends of the blue string.

_That was okay, it just meant his soulmate wasn’t born yet_ , but he found it strange all the same he’d be at least eighteen years older than them.

Gave up just the same as people on Reddit and other forums that claimed blue strings had no ends yet either.

Then thirium, bio-components, and androids flood Detroit and spread throughout the US. 

Those same forum’s, claiming androids their soulmates. Gavin thought it was all a load of shit.

Had to be- _machines were not alive_.

Then a revolution happened right before his eyes, entirely peaceful- with Markus and Simon claiming their own strings.

_Blue strings_.

Gavin didn’t sleep that night, hadn’t slept well for the past few nights as he had finally felt a tug on his string. His soulmate was alive now, and he was afraid of what he would find. 

Went to work as people began returning to the city, claiming his desk and throwing himself into his work so he could pretend life had been what it always had.

_Lonely_.

“Detective Reed?” Looked up at the voice, eyes wide as he took in the sight of Connor in winter clothes and a shocking lack of android-markers. _Mittens, jacket, beanie-_ the whole works.

Only an LED peeking under the cloth to give him away.

“What do you want?” Gavin didn’t feel like starting anything, especially not after what he tried in the archive room.

“I wanted to apologize for the injuries you received from me.” _What?_ “I was still following my orders at that point, and simply deemed the fastest way to leave.”

“You know I tried to _kill you_ , right?” If anyone deserved what was coming to him, it was Gavin.

“I tried to kill Markus twice and failed.” Connor shrugged, “He forgave me. I can forgive you.”

And then the android walked away, without expecting Gavin to apologize for trying in the first place.

He didn’t fail to notice the blue string trailing after Connor.

Spent about two seconds in denial but then stubbornly refused to mention it, reining in his anger around Connor instead- as his own apology he was too emotionally stilted to actually give. Watched as Connor acted more and more human as the days went by. Filling his desk with plants and pictures of himself with Hank’s dog.

Regretted staying silent when one day Connor asked Hank in a voice loud-and-clear, “Why does Detective Reed and I have a blue and red string connected to each other? I’ve been unable to remove it since deviating.” And he heard the snickers from other cops in the room as Hank seemingly _all-too-smug_ to answer the question. Gavin just wanted to vanish- but he still had paperwork to sort through. 

And when his shift ended Connor was there, asking if it would too forward of him to see his cat- _after_ pointing out he could see the hairs at the bottoms of his pant-legs and had not stalked him.

He had no power to say no to those big brown eyes that made him cut up his anti-android membership cards, and when he’d opened the door to his apartment- it was already too much. 

Connor petted Stitch like the cat was sacred. The traitor curled up in Connor’s lap, purring loudly while Connor compared the sound to a noise Hank’s engine made a few days ago.

And as they watched some old movies together, Gavin found himself cuddling up to the android, red and blue string getting tangled around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love any story that gives Gavin a cat, and find it funny when the cat's name can be twisted into a swear word like Tucker 
> 
> So have Stitch, sure y'all can figure out what Gavin calls her when she's been bad ;3
> 
> Also- come bug me on [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/Mysterythrix)


End file.
